


Tale Untold

by FloatingLeaf



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatingLeaf/pseuds/FloatingLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale Untold

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Нерассказанная повесть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101922) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)



I speak to the high, rugged mountains and tell them of you, of your beauty, the curve of your eyebrows, like the arch of an old stone bridge... I speak to the wide, open plains, long blades of grass swaying in the wind, and tell them how the golden mantle of your hair falls freely down your back... I speak to the swift flowing rivers and bubbling streams, telling them how strong, graceful and agile you are... I speak to the languid, wispy clouds upon the endless blue of a summer sky, telling them how your eyes - clearer, more endless, more blue - sparkle with joy in the sun... I speak to the rain as it wets the ground beneath my feet, telling it how your presence washes away my sorrow... only to give it a deeper meaning. I speak to the trees, your closest companions, telling them of my love for you, of the fiercest longing running like vital juices beneath my skin. But I never speak to you, for I am mortal, and my destiny was sealed before I knew it. And I look away from the unanswered question in your gaze as you contemplate my brooding expression. For that is how it's meant to be - you shall find a companion worthy of your noble heart and able to follow you across the Sea when your time comes. While I shall tread upon my destined path, redeeming my ancestors' failures, striving to bring peace to these troubled lands, until my days are done. Then I shall face the inevitable fate of all mortal creatures, passing into the realm of death... the heavy burden of unspoken desires weighing down upon my ragged soul. And I shall be weary no longer - though still silent... still alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge, which was to use a quote from a favorite book or song as the first sentence in a story. I used one of my favorite love songs, performed by a Greek singer Melina Kana. The lyrics were written by Thanasis Papakonstantinou and translated into English by Ishbel Flett. Here is a link to an audio of the song, with a video montage of the singer (full translation text provided below):
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWDysb6NT0I
> 
> MILO GIA SENA (I Tell of You)
> 
> I speak to the high, rugged mountains  
> And tell them of you,  
> Of your beauty, the curve of your eyebrows  
> Like the arch of an old stone bridge;  
> And they reply:  
> "The bridges are overgrown with weeds.  
> Poor creature, do not be deceived."
> 
> I speak to the heavens and the black clouds  
> And tell them of you,  
> How the barren earth blossoms  
> Wherever you walk;  
> And they reply:  
> "The earth blossoms where it will.  
> Poor creature, do not be deceived."
> 
> I speak to the remote and lonely springs  
> And tell them of you,   
> Of your gaze that says "I love you"...  
> The angels fly away.  
> And they reply:  
> "The angels are made of paper.  
> Poor creature, do not be deceived."


End file.
